Beaucoup trop d'informations
by watah
Summary: - Traduction de Too much informations - Mirajane a accidentellement donné à Gray une boisson magique au lieu de son habituel verre d'eau glacé. Cette boisson fait dire à celui qui la boit tout ce qu'elle pense/ressent. Classée T au cas où. GrayXLucy


**Disclaimer :** Fairy tail appartient à Mashima.  
>L'histoire appartient à CherryBlossom935. Je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire.<p>

* * *

><p><em>« C'est mauvais. »<em>

Je faisais les cent pas à l'intérieur de la guilde en attendant Lisanna. Après un moment, je me rendis jusqu'au tabouret situé près du bar tout en évitant consciencieusement le regard des membres de Fairy Tail et m'y assis rapidement, le regard fixé sur le plancher. Soudain, j'entendis un fort bruit de porte mais ne releva cependant pas le regard. Je savais d'avance qui c'était. Le mec le plus stupide de la guilde. Forcément Natsu. Je lui tournais le dos et conservais ma tête baissée face au bar. Me battre avec cette Tête-à-flamme était bien la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire en ce moment. J'avais beaucoup trop à penser... Mais quand monsieur aux Yeux-bridés(1) se mit alors à parler de sa dernière mission avec Lucy, je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir contre mon gré.

_« Je t'interdis de dire ça, Gray. Ne le dis pas ! »_

Je forçais ma main droite à couvrir ma bouche, empêchant ainsi les mots qui me montaient à la gorge de sortir sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Je balayais alors la pièce du regard, observant si quelqu'un avait remarqué mon comportement stupide. Heureusement pour moi, je localisais enfin Lisanna qui se tenait derrière Natsu. Hâtivement, je courais alors aussi vite que je le pouvais vers elle mais entraperçut du jaune derrière le mage de feu. Je ralentis alors la cadence avant de m'arrêter à quelques pas de Lisanna. Ma gorge se serra de peur... Celle que je croyais être Lisanna n'était autre que Lucy Heartfilia, ma mage céleste préférée. Je me retournais doucement, espérant que personne ne m'ait encore remarqué. Mais lorsque je fis un pas dans le sens contraire, je réalisais la présence de Natsu en face de moi. Gelé sur place, je me demandais intérieurement si je devais continuer à me détourner de Lucy et prendre le risque d'être remarqué par Natsu ou trouver rapidement un autre chemin.

« Oh, Gray ! Tu es ici ! »

C'était la voix de Lisanna... Enfin, je crois.

Je pris tout mon temps pour leur faire face, évitant de ce fait le regard de Lucy.

« Li-sa-nna... Tu es là..., finis-je par dire en me frottant nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque.  
>— Salut Gray ! »<p>

Je fus surpris de retrouver Lucy accroupie sur le sol, les yeux levés vers moi. J'écarquillais alors les yeux.

« C'est quoi ce bo–– »

Rapidement, je m'arrêtais de parler en couvrant de nouveau ma bouche. Mon regard inquiet se tourna immédiatement vers Lisanna.

Lucy, quand à elle, se releva doucement et m'étudia de la tête aux pieds. Elle rapprocha son visage du mien, ses sourcils se fronçant dans une parfaite harmonie. Je n'avais toujours pas enlevé la main qui couvrait mes lèvres et seuls quelques sons étouffés s'entendaient de là où nous étions en train de parler. Très vite, les sons se calmèrent et j'enlevais doucement ma main de ma bouche.

« Lisanna, comment va Mirajane ? demandais-je avec intérêt.  
>— Elle va bien. Elle a dit que tu ne l'avais pas fait exprès.<br>— Pas fait exprès de quoi ? demanda Lucy en se rapprochant de Lisanna gracieusement.  
>— Lucy, tu marches comme un an––»<p>

_Bordel ! Je ne peux pas m'arrêter !_ Je réussis par je ne sais quel miracle à m'arrêter avant la fin de la phrase.

« De quoi, Gray ? demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux marrons qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle.  
>— Tu as de très beaux––»<p>

Je me mordis violemment la langue. Je grimaçais de douleur mais ça en valait la peine. Je ne pouvais décidemment pas dire quelque chose de ce genre à Lucy. Cela ruinerait notre amitié. Je détournais le flux de mes pensées vers autre chose. Je me souvins que Lisanna était encore présente.

« Lisanna, as-tu trouvé la potion ?  
>— Non. C'est pour ça que j'ai amené Lucy ici. Tu sais, pour te tenir compagnie et être sûre que tu ne diras rien de compromettant.<br>— Attendez une minute, je comprends rien, nous interrompit Lucy.  
>— Et bien, en fait, Mira-nee a accidentellement donné à Gray une boisson magique au lieu de son habituel verre d'eau glacé. Cette boisson fait dire à celui qui la boit tout ce qu'elle penseressent. Au début, elle ne faisait pas encore effet et c'est pourquoi Gray était encore capable de se contrôler... Mais quelques minutes après, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de critiquer les dessins de Mira-nee. Elle a fini par fondre en larmes, expliqua Lisanna.  
>— Et qu'ai-je avoir là-dedans ? »<p>

Lucy semblait confuse et Lisanna continua ses explications.

« Comme je l'ai dit, tu vas t'assurer qu'il ne dise rien de blessant pendant que je chercherais l'antidote.  
>— C'est bon si tu ne veux pas, ajoutais-je rapidement. »<p>

Je ne voulais pas être un boulet pour elle. Je ne me sentirais qu'encore plus coupable.

« Bien sûr ! Je garderais un œil sur Gray ! s'exclama Lucy joyeusement. »

Son visage était cependant dessiné d'un grand sourire malicieux.

« Quoi ? » Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle accepte aussi facilement.

« Et bien voilà, Gray. Lucy gardera donc un œil sur toi. Maintenant, je dois trouver cette fichue potion ! Oh, et Lucy ! Ne dis rien à propos de tout ça. Si ça ce sait, Gray sera en danger. Imagine le nombre de secrets qu'il a ! Enfin bref, à plus tard ! »

Lisanna nous fît un signe de la main et couru jusqu'à la porte de la guilde. Je tournais mon regard vers Lucy qui souriait toujours de cet air mutin.

« Donc, tu es sous l'effet d'un sérum de vérité, dit-elle en se penchant vers moi.  
>— Aha... »<p>

J'approuvais lentement d'un signe de tête. Lucy marchait doucement autour de moi, m'observant attentivement.

« Si tu es vraiment sous l'emprise de cette potion, réponds à ma question. »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et resta droite comme un piquet en face de moi.

« Aimes-tu... Juvia ? demanda-t-elle directement.  
>— C'est quoi ça, Lucy ? Je pensais que tu me demanderais si je t'aimais ou un truc dans ce style là. Et je n'aime pas Juvia. J'aime Lucy (2), lâchais-je rapidement. »<p>

Je sentis mon visage devenir rouge.

« Quoi ? demanda Lucy en se reculant d'un pas, le visage rosissant.  
>— J'aimerais Lucy que tu arrêtes de me parler et que tu t'assoies sur cette chaise. »<p>

Je ne mentais pas. Il y avait tout de même une part de vérité dans ce que j'avais dit et ça m'avait d'ailleurs sauvé. Notre amitié prendrait fin d'un claquement de doigt si je lui disais que je l'aimais.

Je la vis se détendre puis me faire un sourire radieux tout à fait adorable. Je détournais rapidement la tête avant que je ne puisse m'empêcher de dire autre chose de stupide.

Elle sauta devant la chaise puis s'assit dessus. Elle m'attendit ensuite en me regardant d'un sourire. Le même se dessina alors sur mon propre visage. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ce moment me toucha particulièrement.

J'allais la rejoindre lorsque Tête-à-flamme me percuta de plein fouet. C'était évidemment de sa faute et non pas de la mienne. L'idiot se retourna et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était moi, un sourire démoniaque étira ses lèvres.

« Gray ! Battons-nous ! me hurla-t-il. »

Je l'ignorais complètement et rejoignis Lucy en m'installant sur une chaise à côté d'elle. J'étais bien trop fatigué pour me battre contre Natsu... Mais il continuait de crier et il commençait sérieusement à m'ennuyer.

« Tais-toi, idiot ! T'es trop bruyant ! »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder en arrière.

« C'est ça ! Fais-moi face, exhibitionniste ! »

Je continuais de l'ignorer mais j'avais une folle envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure.

« Tu veux que je lui dise d'arrêter ? me souffla Lucy d'une voix qui semblait inquiète.  
>— T'inquiète pas il est facilement déconcentrable. Il va vite remarquer qu'Erza est ici, lui chuchotais-je en retour. »<p>

Elle eut un petit rire.

« ERZA ! Bats-toi contre moi ! »

Comme je le disais, il est facilement déconcentrable son attention est vraiment hasardeuse et à durée limitée. Il se mit alors à courir vers Erza qui était en train de déguster son gâteau devant le bar, et commença à se battre contre elle. Comme prévu, il n'eut pas la moindre chance de la toucher et se fit exploser par Erza qui le laissa tomber raide-mort sur le sol. Je grognais.

« C'est vraiment un idiot, marmonnais-je.  
>— Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours en train de vous battre tous les deux ? Vous pourriez être de grands amis, déclara Lucy.<br>— Je ne sais pas. Il m'énerve.  
>— Mais vous vous battez encore plus qu'avant, ajouta-t-elle.<br>— Ça doit être parce que je suis jaloux. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je compris ce que je venais de dire. Je me serais bien frappé pour avoir été aussi inconscient.

« Jaloux de quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment »

Je balayais les environs du regard pour trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation. Je sentis de nouveau ma bouche s'ouvrir de son propre chef. Je paniquais.

« Nat- Regarde ! C'est Loki ! »

Avec chance, j'avais enfin trouvé quelque chose qui pouvait la distraire. Une chance que Loki se soit montré au bon moment car s'il n'était pas arrivé, je lui aurais sans aucun doute répondu. Mais je n'étais malheureusement pas assez chanceux je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de dire la première syllabe du prénom de Natsu. Lucy regarda Loki puis se retourna de nouveau vers moi.

« Il fait ça tout le temps. Ne t'occupe pas de lui, dit-elle sans réfléchir, tiens... ce ne serait pas le gars de Sorcerer Magazine ? ajouta-t-elle. »

Je détournais de nouveau le regard vers Loki et remarquais qu'il se faisait interviewer pas un mec aux cheveux blonds. J'approuvais d'un signe de tête.

« Est-ce que je suis présentable ? me demanda-t-elle.  
>— Allons, Lucy. Il n'y a pas un jour où tu ne soies pas présentable... Tu es toujours superbe. »<p>

_« Oh, bordel ! J'ai dit ça à voix haute ! » _Elle était déjà en train de rougir.

« Je… euh… hummm ... »

Je ne pouvais pas mentir. Et je pouvais encore moins trouver une autre excuse ! _C'est la fin de ma vie._

« Oh, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Lucy et Gray ensemble ? Oh, et regardez moi ça : la jeune fille rougit. Je sens qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air. COOL ! »

L'interviewer s'assit alors en face de nous. Voilà tout ce dont j'avais besoin... Un interviewer posant des questions des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais répondre qu'honnêtement. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres choix de toute façon. Ça ne pouvait décidemment pas être pire que ça.

« Vous vous trompez. Je n'étais pas en train de rougir. Demandez à Gray ! se défendit Lucy. »

Finalement, il pouvait très bien y avoir bien pire... Je paniquais. Je ne pouvais pas mentir et Lucy était assurément en train de rougir ! Je devais rapidement trouver une échappatoire.

_« Pense, Gray. Pense ! »_

« Lucy, éloigne-toi de Gray-sama ! »

Je tendis le cou et aperçut Juvia se dirigeant précipitamment vers Lucy. Très vite, elle se retrouva face à elle et l'observa consciencieusement.

« Juvia, je suis super content de te voir ! m'exclamais-je en pensant qu'elle serait la parfaite distraction.  
>— Gray-sama content de me voir ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, des cœurs dans les yeux. »<p>

Soudainement, elle s'assit à côté de moi pour s'installer plus confortablement. Je me retrouvais alors assis entre Juvia et Lucy, cette dernière semblant quelque peu embarrassée.

« Oh oh ! Un triangle amoureux ! COOL ! s'enquit l'homme aux cheveux blonds. » Je me souvenais alors brusquement de son prénom... Jason !

« Tu t'appelles Jason ! laissais-je échapper avec imprudence,_ la potion doit déjà devenir plus puissante !  
><em>— COOL ! Vous vous êtes souvenu de mon nom ! COOL ! Et de quelle potion parlez-vous ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« _Est-ce que j'ai dit ça à voix haute ? _pensais-je.  
>— Oui. Vous avez dit ça à voix haute. Ce que vous dîtes n'a aucun sens mais... COOOOLLL ! Quelle est cette potion ?<br>— Ah, merde ! pensais/criais-je. »

J'entendis le rire embarrassé de Lucy.

« Ha-ha-ha... Gray... Tu es vraiment maladroit. La potion – était sensée être – notre secret, déclara-t-elle lentement.  
>— Le secret de Lucy et Gray-sama ? »<p>

Juvia devenait jalouse. Son visage était tout rouge et elle regardait fixement Lucy. Je devais rester muet et laisser Lucy mentir pour moi.

« Ah... Oui ! Nous... Euh... Gray et moi... Avons–– une potion secrète ! »

Lucy était très mauvaise menteuse. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais beaucoup trop nerveux pour penser à autre chose à cet instant précis. C'était vraiment évident qu'elle mentait.

« COOOOOOLLLL ! Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette potion ? »

J'avais du mal à croire que Jason était tombé dans le panneau en croyant le mensonge de Lucy. Il sortit son petit calepin puis un stylo en attendant avidement une réponse de la part de Lucy.

« C'est un sec-ret, répondit Lucy en prononçant distinctement les syllabes.  
>— Qu'est-ce qui est un secret ? »<p>

Loki apparut soudainement de nulle part. Assis à côté de Lucy, il posa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ah, serait-ce le secret que Gray aime––»

J'allais sérieusement perdre la tête. Premièrement, il posait son bras autour de ses épaules et maintenant ça !

« Éloigne-toi d'elle ! Je l'aime ! »

_« Abruti de Loki ! Il me rend jaloux ! A cause de lui, j'ai avoué quelque chose que je n'étais pas sensé dire ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »_

Je paniquais. J'avais absolument besoin d'une réponse... Et rapidement ! Lucy me regardait les yeux écarquillés et toute rougissante pendant que Juvia lui lançait des œillades meurtrières. Et Jason et Loki souriaient tout deux d'un air satisfait. Foutu Loki ! Je vis Jason apporter quelques notes sur son calepin.

« Je... l'aime... Quand elle se coiffe ainsi j'aime ses cheveux ! Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir ! riais-je d'un air embarrassé. »

Lucy se détendit mais Juvia, de l'autre côté, continuait de la fixer. Néanmoins, les sourires en coin de Loki et Jason s'étaient effacés. Celui-ci ratura d'ailleurs la dernière ligne écrite sur son calepin. Je restais cependant assez nerveux mon cœur continuait de tambouriner fortement dans ma poitrine depuis ma déclaration forcée suivie du mensonge.

« E–et. J'aime ses chaussures, sa jupe, son t-shirt, sa barrette à cheveux, continuais-je à détailler... Honnêtement.  
>— G–Gray... commença Lucy, confuse, est-ce que... Je veux dire... »<p>

Lucy m'avait découvert. Qu'étais-je sensé dire ? C'était maintenant évident que je l'aimais ! Bon, déjà, je devais me calmer. J'expirais puis inspirais lentement. C'est alors que j'entendis ce qu'elle dit.

« Est-ce-quetuesgay ? déclara-t-elle rapidement en évitant mon regard. »

Ses mots progressèrent lentement jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je perçus le rire étouffé de Loki...

« Lucy ! ÇA NE VA PAS OU QUOI ? JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! Pourquoi me poses-tu ce genre de question ? »

J'étais sur la défensive... Mais qui ne le serait pas ? Ma virilité était en ce moment même remise en question !

« Et bien... Tu disais que tu adorais mes vêtements et tout ça. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée penser ? souffla Lucy.  
>— Juvia pense que Gray-sama n'est pas gay ! l'interrompit Juvia.<br>— Lucy... Gray n'est pas gay. Je me rappelle même qu'il avait avoué aimer une certaine fille dans la guilde, sourit Loki en serrant Lucy contre lui. »

Lucy ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que Loki était en train de la tenir. Son attention était focalisée sur moi seul : Loki me paierait ça plus tard !

« Bordel, Loki ! La ferme ! criais/pensais-je.  
>— Ben quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? demanda Loki nonchalamment. »<p>

Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire que j'aimais Lucy !

« COOOOOLLL ! Gray aime quelqu'un ! Et ça vous dérangerait de nous dire qui c'est ? demanda Jason. »

J'avais une folle envie de botter le cul de Loki mais je devais avant tout me calmer. Je gardais mes lèvres closes et me concentrais sur ma respiration.

« P–peut-être que c'est J–Juvia ? proposa justement cette dernière avant de s'évanouir. »

Je gardais le silence : Je pouvais toujours dire quelque chose de compromettant.

« Je pense que c'est un non, déclara calmement Loki, Cana ? continua-t-il, Mirajane ? Erza? Lisanna? Levy ? Evergreen ? »

Il s'arrêta et me fît un clin d'œil. Je sentais qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à faire ça.

De toute façon, je continuais de me taire.

« Est-ce... Lucy ? continua-t-il. »

Je jure que j'aurais sa peau un de ces jours. Il y eut une courte pause. Je me sentis alors gémir contre mon gré. Je me mordis fortement la langue : Je savais à présent qu'à chaque fois que j'entendrais le prénom Lucy, je voudrais y réagir.

« C'est un non, Gray ? me demanda-t-il tandis que je ne bougeais toujours pas. Alors... Je devrais peut-être sortir avec Lucy étant donné que tu n'as pas de sentiments ou autre pour elle, ajouta-t-il. »

Il me lança un de ses regards signifiant je-te-torturerais-tant-que-tu-ne-te-seras-pas-confessé.

« COOOOLLL ! Je pense que vous ferez un superbe couple ! clama Jason.  
>— Oh, et puis au diable la potion ! grognais-je fortement. »<p>

J'enlevais Lucy des bras de Loki pour la serrer fermement contre moi tandis que je baissais la tête pour l'embrasser. Si je ressentis d'abord sa nervosité, elle se détendit bien vite en attrapant d'une main mon collier tandis que l'autre se dirigeait vers mes cheveux pour s'amuser avec.

Ma main était posée sur sa taille tandis que l'autre se perdait derrière son cou, la forçant à être encore plus proche de moi. Il n'y avait plus de temps, ni d'espace entre nous. Je me fichais de savoir si les autres étaient en train de nous regarder. La seule chose qui m'importait était d'embrasser Lucy Heartfilia, l'amour de ma vie. Je sentis alors un petit chatouillis grandir dans mon ventre pendant que je l'embrassais. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de l'embrasser. Au début, le baiser était fort et énergique. Ma main dans son dos se déplaçait rapidement de haut en bas pendant que je l'embrassais de plus en plus sensuellement. Mais le baiser devint peu à peu amoureux, et reposant. Ma main s'arrêta avant de devenir trop curieuse et s'immobilisa sur sa taille tandis le baiser se transformait doucement en un baiser passionné.

« GRAY ! J'AI TROUVE LA POTION ! entendis-je Lisanna crier. »

Je m'éloignais doucement de Lucy mais tout en la tenant toujours dans mes bras. Je lui lançais un regard amoureux tandis que j'effleurais doucement son visage. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et elle était encore écarlate. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et qu'elle plongea ensuite son regard dans le mien. Au final, j'avais totalement oublié Lisanna et la potion il n'y avait qu'elle et moi.

« Ahem ! toussa Loki. »

Je détournais rapidement le regard de Lucy et découvrit Lisanna me tendant l'antidote. Cependant, l'antidote lui fût aussitôt arraché des mains par une Lucy qui le cacha derrière son dos tout en me tirant la langue.

« Tu m'aimes, hein ? demanda-t-elle d'un air adorable. »

Même après ce baiser, elle me demandait encore si je l'aimais... Cette fille était vraiment naïve.

« Donne moi d'abord la potion et ensuite je te le dirais, demandais-je calmement.  
>— Mais tu pourrais me mentir, dit-elle d'une voix blessée.<br>— Je ne te mentirais pas. Je te le promets. »

Je tentais de la rassurer mais vu son regard toujours aussi sceptique ça ne semblait pas tellement marcher. Brusquement, je la sentis remuer contre mon torse. Elle tendit alors le cou vers Loki. Loki qui tenait la potion, souriant. Il me la lança et je la rattrapais rapidement d'une main avant de la boire complètement d'une traite. Lucy me fixa un moment puis essaya de s'éloigner de moi. Cependant je continuais de la tenir fermement contre moi.

« Calme-toi, Lucy. Je vais te dire la vérité. »

Je tins doucement son visage entre mes mains et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Elle pourrait ainsi s'apercevoir d'elle-même que je ne mentais pas. Très vite, elle arrêta de se tortiller.

« Je veux pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens sans les effets de la potion. Je veux te montrer que je suis assez courageux pour oser te dire tout ça. Lucy Heartfilia, je t'aime... Non. Je te chéris de tout mon cœur. »

J'inspirais puis me calmais doucement.

« Ton sourire me rend fou. Ton rire résonne comme une musique à mes oreilles. A chaque fois que nous nous frôlons, je ressens des chatouillements dans tous mon corps. J'aime t'entendre dire mon prénom, encore et encore. Et à chaque fois que j'entends le tien, je me perds et je ne pense qu'à toi pendant TRÈS longtemps. Je suis jaloux quand les autres gars te tournent autour. Tes yeux...  
>— Gray ? me coupa Lucy. »<p>

On aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer et son visage était tout rouge. Je me sentis d'un coup beaucoup plus nerveux.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demandais-je inquiet. »

Elle secoua la tête lentement. Je soupirais de soulagement je pensais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas.

« Mais alors, pourquoi––, tentais-je de demander mais elle m'en empêcha.  
>— Chut. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, demanda-t-elle. »<p>

Demande à laquelle je m'empressais de répondre avec joie.

« Juvia a fait un drôle de rêve dans lequel Lucy et Grey-sama étaient en train de s'em–– AAAH ! »

Lucy s'éloigna de moi et regarda Juvia qui semblait être de nouveau tombée dans les pommes. Elle haussa doucement les épaules puis me regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Je lui renvoyais son sourire.

« D'accord, les tourtereaux ! Mettons les choses au clair, fît Loki en se levant et se dirigeant vers nous. Si tu fais pleurer Lucy, je te le ferais payer. C'est compris ? me menaça-t-il tandis que je lui renvoyais simplement un sourire.  
>— Compris ! déclarais-je. »<p>

Loki retourna ensuite rapidement dans le monde des esprits stellaires avec un sourire satisfait. Il ne restait donc plus que moi, Lucy et Jason. Mais quand je cherchais ce dernier du regard, je ne le trouvais nulle part. J'ignorais cette soudaine disparition puis contemplais de nouveau Lucy avant de lui faire un rapide baiser sur la joue.

« Oh, Gray ! »

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Je t'aime aussi ! l'entendis-je dire. »

Elle me fit un sourire radieux. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois de suite avant de rire.

* * *

><p>(1) <em>"Squinty Eyes"<em> C'est un surnom difficile à traduire. Je l'ai donc traduit littéralement car après tout, c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la description de Natsu dans le manga.

(2) C'est un jeu de mot très compliqué à retranscrire en français de par notre grammaire un brin particulière. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux mais ça ne sera jamais aussi authentique que dans la version originale.

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est pas mon meilleur projet mais je l'aime bien. Notez et reviewez-le, s'il-vous plait !<em>

_Ah, et pour tous les fans de Graylu, vous avez pas l'impression qu'il y a de plus en plus d'indices a propos de ce couple dans le manga ? :D J'espère qu'ils finiront ensemble !_

C'est ainsi que se termine ma traduction. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez tout compris. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à critiquer ce petit OS traduit rien que pour vous !


End file.
